The App store
by KIHDLDF
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark doesn't regret many of his decisions, what's done is done...but maybe introducing Steve to the App store wasn't the smartest thing to do.
1. Chapter 1

The App store.

"So, this is a store within the phone?"

"Precisely!" Perhaps teaching a ninety year old man to use an iPhone wouldn't be so hard.

"And what exactly can you buy from this store?" Steve blinked repeatedly at the phone, as if trying to work out the answer before the technological genius in the room could tell him.

"Apps, short for applications, they go on your phone. There's about 600,000 available on this handset and there is said to be an app for every purpose," taking the slim mobile from the Captains loose grip (he'd been scared his hands would crush the phone), Tony continued his explanation; "these apps are also easily accessible to all generations, even those 40's babies still out there."

Ignoring Iron Man's joke, Steve furrowed his eyebrows, "How do you go about getting these applications? Who do you pay the money to?"

A heavy sigh started Tony's response, "Let me walk you through it."

Dragging a chair next to where Steve sat down so they were shoulder to shoulder, Tony began his lesson for the technology confused superhero.


	2. Temple Run

Let me know what app you want to be used next so I can put it in Chapter 3 :D

Temple Run

_You have visitors, Sir._

"Who is it now, Jarvis?"

Tony Stark shifted tiredly on his feet as the elevator approached his floor and hoped the doors wouldn't open to reveal Fury telling him the world was on the verge of destruction again, he'd only just gotten back from a weekend promoting new products in his technology family.

_The usual, Sir, and . came to use one of your tablets_

"The man can barely operate an alarm clock, let alone a £500 tablet. Take me to the floor they're on" with a perplexed expression on his face, the owner of Stark industries impatiently waited for the elevator to travel back down to the right floor.

The, as Thor had nicknamed him, Man of Iron didn't know if he should be worried at the lack of voices as the elevator slowed to a stop, usually you could hear the Thunder God's voice through the soundproofed box.

Stepping out into the spacious lounge, Tony squinted his eyes to see if they were really processing the right image.

"Man of Iron! You have arrived!"

The deep bellow from Thor snapped him from his staring.

"What are you doing here? Steve?" Choosing to ignore the way Thor was waving his tablet around in greeting, he focused on the blond man who was frantically sliding his finger across the screen of the phone Tony had given him.

"Do not disturb him, Man of Iron. He is deeply focused on his sport," he hadn't even noticed Thor come to stand beside him and played off the way he jumped as a slight shiver.

"Sport?" Tony forced his gaze away from Steve and turned slightly so he was entirely to close to the God who clearly had no idea of personal space.

"Yes, I visited Captain only last night to spar but he invited me to play sports with him on these!" an iPad was thrust further into his personal bubble than Thor already was and he took a few steps back.

"Wait, how long have you two been here?"

"Since the sun set yesterday, Captain is competitive like myself and we have fought of sleep in favour of continuing our games. Sadly, Captain has proved to be more suited for these sports than I," the Norse God had begun flailing the iPad around once more as he shouted the words.

Tony shook his head in disbelief at the two Avengers spending nearly twenty-four hours awake to play games in his lounge; he'd only introduced Steve to his phone three day ago.

Slowly, he crept up to Steve who had still not raised his head to greet him and shook his shoulder gently. The muscular man let out a shout and flipped his hands up, in turn sending his iPhone flying into Tony's face. He would of dropped it to the floor had Iron Man's reflexes not kicked in.

"You been in my house all night playing games? I'm quite proud," Captain America's face turned a faded red from his blush.

Putting the phone screen up in his hands, Tony Stark's jaw dropped.

"I told you, Man of Iron. Captain has unimaginable talent at this sport."

"How long have you been playing this for, Steve?"

"I haven't died yet…well, until my phone dropped," looking down to where the man sat in an arm chair, Tony gave a whistle of approval.

"Aren't you a quick learner, Cap. I'd never of guessed you'd have more talents than you already had."

"Quick reflexes," Steve looked up to his fellow Avenger with a shy smile.

Tony looked back to the screen displaying a new high score. _39,683,825._

"Now I've got a new target. Who's up for a Temple Run marathon?"

As Thor cheered in agreement, Tony went to grab a tablet from his lab so he could download the game. There was no way a man old enough to be his father was going to outdo him.


End file.
